Hinata Hyuga
Hinata Hyuga '''is a member of Konohagakure's Hyuga Clan and Team Kurenai, and the descendant of Hamura Otsutsuki. She is also the long-time girlfriend of the Shinobi world hero, Naruto Uzumaki. Background Physical Appearance Hinata has dark blue hair and fair skin - traits that she inherited from her mother. She also has the customary white eyes of her clan. Like the rest of her clan, she possesses the renowned Byakugan which, when activated, stimulates the veins and arteries immediately around her eyes to protrude much more prominetly. Hinata's hair has a straight, hime-style cut, but lets her hair grow to waist-length. She also has short strands that frame her face to shoulder length. Hinata wears a light lavender, sleeveless kimono-style blouse with vertical lines, along with a dark purple obi around her waist. She also wears dark navy shorts up to her upper thighs, with black, high-heeled sandals and thigh-high stockings. She even wears her black forehead protector around her neck. While off-duty, Hinata wears a grey long-sleeved shirt underneath a pink shirt, black pants underneath a long cream-colored skirt with pink horizontal stripes and a pair of brown sandals. She is also seen wearing a lavender hooded-jacket. Personality Hinata is characterised as shy, thoughful, serene, kind, and very polite, as noted from her always addressing people with proper honourifics, including the Gotei 13 captains. She is also very gentle, a trait that Neji and her father used to consider as a flaw, and dislikes competing and fighting. She is shown to be incredibley empathic, and, because of her upbrining, is one of the very first characters who identifies with Naruto's painful childhood and desired to be acknowledged. Back in her childhood, as a result of her clan's high expectations as their heiress and her father's gruelling training and him deeming her as a failure, Hinata had become very timid and lacked self-confidence. However, she was shown to be a very hard worker (something that her father initially failed to notice), as she continuously strived to change herself for the better, though initially this lack of self-confidence would hinder her on even missions. As the series progressed, Hinata became more open about her opinion and confident overall, as she demonstrated a willingness on occasion to take decisive action than ever before. By the time of the Fourth Shinobi World War, her bravery and confidence has extended to the part where she is willing to put her own life on the line for her village, friends, and family. The strongest amount of Hinata's new found confidence and bravery was displayed after Neji had died where, although shedding tears for her cousin's death, she was able to pull herself together and even prevent Obito Uchiha from breaking Naruto's spirit. Hinata's growing self-confidence mainly comes from her long-standing admiration for Naruto Uzumaki, as she was inspired by his enthusiasm, optimism, and his unyielding determination to protect his loved ones. As the series progressed, her admiration towards him grew into genuine care and affection, eventually leading her to fall in love with him. Hinata also has a strong faith in Naruto, believing that he will one day achieve his goal to become Hokage. During the invasion of Pain, Hinata finally confessed her love to Naruto and was also willing to protect him, even at the cost of her own life. After Neji was killed by Obito, she pulled herself together despite the pain she was feeling so she could inspire Naruto once more not to give in or give up on himself, reiterating their shared '''nindo, which showed how far she has come. Her feelings for Naruto have ultimately become her greatest desire when they began a relationship six months after the Mecha-Naruto incident. Hinata gets along well with her team-mates. Kiba has become one of her closest friends, and his actions toward her are often motivated by his concern for her, such as when he urged her to forfeit if she was matched against Neji or Gaara during the Chunin Exams. Kiba is also aware of her feelings for Naruto, as he tends to tease her a lot about them by embarrassing her by telling her Naruto is near when he isn't or pointing out when she blushes when thinking about Naruto. Shino possesses a quiet confidence in Hinata, and will make a point of assuring others when they doubt or worry about her. Hinata is also the closest to her sensei, who is not only interested in Hinata's growth as a ninja but also as a person. She knows Hinata's personal struggles and unlike her demanding father, Kurenai tries her best to coach Hinata in ways in which she knows her pupil will best respond. After Hinata was knocked down for the final time by Neji in the Chūnin Exams, Kurenai silently congratulated her student's resolve and perseverance. Like Kiba, Kurenai is aware of her affection to Naruto and encourages her to express herself to him. By the end of Part I, Hinata was able to foster better relations with both Neji and her father and started training with them, as well as growing closer and stronger together as a family. History Powers and Abilities Kekkei Genkai *Byakugan - As a member of the Hyuga Clan, Hinata possesses the Byakugan: a dojutsu kekkei genkai which grants her near 360 degree vision (with the exception of a small blind spot at the upper thoracic vertebrate), x-ray vision and the ability to see the chakra pathway system. Hinata can focus her Byakugan's sight to drastically increase its range in one direction up to at least 10 kilometres. She can also use her Byakugan to magnify and zoom, for small objects within an area, and could also see in infra-red. Using her Byakugan in a similar fashion, Hinata even accurately fired chakra needles at fast and tiny targets. In Part II, during her fight against Guren, Hinata demonstrates her new mastery of her kekkei genkai; Hinata's Byakugan was at first overcome by Guren's crystal labyrinth, which refracted light to produce many duplicate images of herself. However, Hinata was able to focus on her target and allowed the Byakugan to function enough for her to accurately see Guren's real chakra network and not the reflections. It was confirmed by Kakashi that Hinata can use her Byakugan to see through genjutsu, as he requested her to do so when they fought Tobi. Using her Byakugan, she could help Ino time and pinpoint her Mind Transfer Jutsu on Obito, saving Naruto, Kakashi, Guy, and Bee from the Ten-Tails' Tailed Beast Bomb. Taijutsu Prowess *Taijutsu Master - As a member of the Hyuga Clan, Hinata specializes in close-range unarmed combat. During the timeskip, Hinata improved her taijutsu skills immensely and displays now a large variety of her clan's techniques. **Gentle Fist - The Hyuga Clan's signature combat style, the Gentle Fist, which takes advantage of the Byakugan's ability to see opponent's chakra pathway system. It allows her to cause severe internal trauma with minimal external force as it relies on surgical injection of chakra into an opponent's chakra network to cause damage. However, when Hinata is first introduced, she is considered weak by Hiashi Hyuga's standards, being neither as strong nor as fast as Neji or her sister. **Protective Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms **Gentle Step: Twin Lion Fists Ninjutsu Prowess *Ninjutsu Practitioner **Water Needle **Medical Ninjutsu Chakra Prowess *High Chakra Power - As a member of the Hyuga Clan and a descendant of Hamura Otsutsuki, Hinata possesses high amounts of chakra energy. Her chakra is light-blue. **Masterful Chakra Control Other Skills *Skilled Tracker - Hinata is a skilled tracker when she uses her Byakugan to expand her study of the area. *Keen Intellect - Hinata has shown to be very intelligent, such as getting high scores during the Chunin Exams Writing Test. *Talented Cook Equipment *Hyuga Clan Secret Ointment Relationships Family *Hyuga Clan Elder (Grandfather) *Hiashi Hyuga (Father) *Hinata's Mother (Mother) *Hizashi Hyuga (Paternal Uncle, Deceased) *Hanabi Hyuga (Younger Sister) *Neji Hyuga (Cousin, Deceased) Friends/Allies *Team Kurenai **Kurenai Yhui (Sensei and mother figure) **Kiba Inuzuka (Best friend and teammate, older brother figure) ***Akamaru **Shino Aburame (Best friend and teammate) *Team Kakashi **Naruto Uzumaki (Childhood friend and Boyfriend) **Sakura Haruno (Close friend and older sister figure) **Sai **Kakashi Hatake *Sasuke Uchiha *Yamato *Team Asuma **Shikamaru Nara **Ino Yamanaka **Choji Akimichi *Team Guy **Might Guy **Rock Lee **Tenten *Tsunade *Shizune *Mecha-Naruto (Close friend) Rivals *Neji Hyuga Enemies *Hakura Otsutsuki *The Vanderich *Madara Uchiha *Obito Uchiha *The Akatsuki **Nagato **Pain **Konan **Zetsu *Orochimaru *Kabuto Yakushi *Otogakure *Metal Naruto Theme Songs * Background in Other Media * Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Human Category:Chunin Category:Kunoichi Category:Konohagakure Shinobi Category:Hyuga Clan Category:Team Kurenai Category:Konoha 11 Category:Allied Shinobi Forces Category:Team Naruto Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Main Characters Category:Special Warpowers Category:Taijutsu Masters Category:Kekkei Genkai Users Category:B-Rank Fighters